


My Life Changed At A Cafe

by Rae_of_Sunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru Don't Grow Up Together, M/M, Probably Some Drama, fluff maybe, i dont know what to do with this, ill probably add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_of_Sunshine/pseuds/Rae_of_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto drag Oikawa to a café one day and he sees someone who's about to change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like reading this. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this but I kinda want to...this is more of a, uh, test run I guess?

The day had started off great, perfect even. The original plan was to take this serene weather outside and completely ignore it whilst he stayed curled up in his fuzziest blanket on the couch watching some movie he stumbled across. That was what had happened, that’s what he’d been doing, until his doorbell sounded with a shrill call, alerting him that someone was at the door.

So as reluctantly as he possibly could, he peeled his space-themed blanket away from him and got up from his cushion before he trudged towards the door.

He heard muttered bickering outside as he neared the door and heaved out a sigh. He knew exactly who was waiting on the other side. It was the duo that was going to whisk away all of his previous plans he had decided on, or plan which consisted of continuing his previous actions for the span of the day.

Oikawa considered the idea of not answering the door at all but as he stood there considering his options, the doorbell reiterated over and over and he finally gave in to their doggedness and opened the door in one swift movement.

“Why are you two here?” Oikawa asked grumpily. He did _not_ want to be interrupted by these two right now.

“One: Nice to see you too. And Two: You look horrible.”

“Gee, thanks.” He gazed up at the wild, messy dark hair sitting upon the man’s scalp and grimaced. “I could say the same to you. Maybe try taming _that_.” Oikawa said as he gestured to Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo took a step back, clutching his chest as if in pain from this comment.

“Don’t insult this masterpiece of style.” The other chirped in, large, golden, owl-ish eyes sternly looking at him as he comforted his buddy while his other hand ran through Kuroo’s rebellious locks.

“Like you can talk.” Oikawa grumbled as he now set his gaze upon Bokuto’s white, dark-streaked, spikes of hair. “You never answered my question. Why are you two here?”

“Well y’see, we’ve graced you with our humble presence to ask the question: Oikawa Tooru, would you be so inclined as to join us on our journey to the café?” Kuroo dramatically questioned, bowing as he finished.

“No.” Was Oikawa’s instant reply as he started to close the door.

“Wait! Forgot to mention the most important part: Kuroo’s paying!” Bokuto hurriedly spoke, causing the door to still.

“I never agreed to that!” Kuroo not-so-discretely whisper-shouted at his companion.

“Well do you want him to be a recluse all day in his apartment or what?!” The owl-like man-child retorted just as quietly.

Oikawa pointedly glared at the two but considered his options. Stay at home cuddling his cloud-like blanket while he finished watching this terrible movie? Or go to the café with a pair of boisterous idiots that were bound to cause a disaster one way or another? One obviously out-weighed the other. But Bokuto had said Kuroo would be paying. That didn’t happen often at all and who knows how long he’ll have to wait for another chance like this?

So as he finally came to a decision, he sighed heavily and gestured for the duo to come in and wait while he got ready.

 

\---

 

Oikawa, not really caring about how he looked for once in his life, had grabbed the clothes closest to him before brushing his hair and making it look not so Kuroo-y. So now sporting a random hoodie, jeans, and his favorite black-white sneakers while being lightly ping-ponged between Kuroo and Bokuto, they made their way to the café.

A small chiming of a bell rang as they stepped through the door, the cozy warmth and smell of sweet cake and coffee mixing together lightening Oikawa’s previous grumpy attitude.

He had settled for a slice of pound cake and a strawberry smoothie while Kuroo and Bokuto both had each gotten a piece of chocolate cake which they were now abominably eating in front of him.

“Did you two ever get taught manners?” Oikawa handed them both a napkin, to which they both ignored, being too engrossed in their dessert.

“Excuse me?”

Oikawa turned to look to his right, being met with a kind gaze of a waiter. He was pretty. Short, wavy yet kind of fluffy dark hair, mysterious eyes, a petite nose, and thin, pink lips resting on his thin, pale face. “Do you need anything?” He asked.

“No, I think we’re okay, thank you.” Oikawa responded, flashing him a smile before the waiter nodded and left to check up on the other customers.

He heard Bokuto make a small choked sound and turned his attention back to the chocolate-loving two across from him, only to stiffen a little when he looked.

Bokuto's usually large eyes were now widened more, mouth closed, full of cake, and motions stilled while he stared at the waiter who was now at another table. He grabbed his napkin as he swallowed and wiped the brown frosting from his face as his eyes continued to follow the waiter.

“See something you like?” Oikawa smirked, eyebrow cocked as he placed his chin on one of his hands. Bokuto hadn’t responded though, he was too entranced to pay attention to him.

“Apparently something more delicious than this cake.” Kuroo added, nudging his elbow into the owl’s side as he chuckled.

Oikawa joined in with light laughter as he gazed out the window to his left. He became just as motionless as his spiky-haired companion as his vision laid upon a customer who was entering the café.

“Oooh~ looks like Oikawa found him one too.” A mischievous grin steadily growing on Kuroo’s face as he watched his two friends. “Happy we dragged you out of your apartment now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's happy, Kuroo's sneaky.

This man was an _angel_. Bokuto could practically see the halo and golden glow he emitted. There were no other words to describe him except for _masterpiece_ and _heavenly_. Bokuto just couldn’t take his eyes off him. He couldn’t explain it, he just _couldn’t_.

He watched as the waiter made his way around the café. He walked with such grace and beauty, it was mesmerizing.

And even though he wasn’t a superficial guy that was only after someone’s looks, Bokuto had to admit that was a _grand bonus_. Just the way he didn’t really show much expression, maybe just a tiny twitch of the lip here or there forming a small, polite smile. Again, Bokuto couldn’t explain it but he had an urge to see every expression he could make. He wanted to make him smile for real, make him laugh till he had tears, see him when he was irritated, comfort him when he was sad, he wanted to see everything, _know_ everything about him.

The waiter turned his head in their direction and their eyes met, wide gold gazing into a dark green kind-of color, it was alluring. Bokuto’s heart got caught in his throat as he started making his way over to their table.

“Do you need anything?” The waiter asked. Even his voice was lovely. It sounded like a gentle streaming waterfall in a dreamy oasis.

Bokuto didn’t realize he was staring until the other turned his head a bit to the side, dark hair bouncing slightly, and started subtly shifting on his feet. He was making him uncomfortable. Oh no, bad start. This was their first time meeting and Bokuto was making uncomfortable around him!

He shook his head, the waiter turning back to face him. He had to come up with something. Anything. “Uh, could we have some napkins? Please!” Bokuto hurriedly added the ‘please’ at the end there, maybe a bit too loudly. The waiter looked a little taken aback by this outburst. Crap. _Crap_.

“Sorry…” He apologized and looked down at the table. Bokuto glanced up at the waiter and felt his rapidly thumping heart instantly stop.

The waiter was looking at him with the kindest smile he’d ever seen someone give him. He nodded and turned to grab a few napkins for them.

“Nice save there.” Kuroo snorted beside him.

“I think I’m in love…” Bokuto muttered and finally turned his attention to his buddy, big, bright smile on his face.

“I’d say head over heels.”

Bokuto eagerly nodded and turned to see that the waiter was making his way over to them.

He placed the napkins on their table and looked at Bokuto again. “My name’s Akaashi if you need anything else.”

“That’s a really pretty name!” Bokuto blurted out before he could stop himself, his smile remaining.

Again, Akaashi was a little shocked at this man’s sudden outbursts but the enthusiastic smile and the slight fear when he realized what he had said showed the honest sincerity in his words and that’s what made Akaashi, once more, smile at this odd man.

“Thank you.” He told him, slight bow of the head, before he turned and checked up on the remaining customers.

Bokuto sighed and his shoulders drooped slightly but his grin never disappeared.

“Wow dude. I thought you were a goner there for a second.” Kuroo placed his hand lightly on Bokuto’s shoulder.

Bokuto quickly jerked his head to look at Kuroo as he put his hands up in defense. “Don’t doubt me in my time of need!”

“Sorry but it seemed like a lost cause.” Kuroo’s mischievous, lop-sided grin made its appearance as he looked over at Oikawa and leaned in towards Bokuto. “You gotta watch this next part though.”

Bokuto curiously moved his head to look at Kuroo then Oikawa. He still didn’t know what Kuroo meant but he just smiled anyways. Anything Kuroo had up his sleeve was usually entertaining. Figuratively and physically.

 

\---

 

Oikawa couldn’t see anything, his vision went hazy and fogged. That’s the effect this man had on Oikawa. It was ridiculous how handsome this mystery man was.

The dark, slightly spiked hair. The hazel eyes that seemed so gentle, yet his eyebrows were scrunched a bit creating an annoyed kind-of look even though he probably wasn’t. The five-o-clock shadow that added more to his rugged, manly appearance. The mildly chapped lips that still seemed perfectly kissable. The tanned skin. And those arms. _My god_ , those arms. Even though he had on a jacket, you could just see how strong, yet how comforting those arms were. Oikawa wanted to be held in those arms.

“Need some alone time?” Kuroo snickered. Oikawa finally looked over at the two he was accompanied by.

He didn’t expect to see that dazed kind of look in Bokuto’s eyes and the huge grin he wore like he’d just experienced the best thing in his life. He also didn’t expect to see a warped Kuroo holding a napkin towards him.

Oikawa looked down to see that Kuroo’s coffee had been moved directly below his face, the steam that rolled off it fogging up his glasses. He muttered a curse under his breath and threw his straw wrapper towards Kuroo’s laughing figure, Bokuto joining in when it hit his wild haired friend in the face.

Oikawa took the napkin and wiped off both of his lens before sliding them back up onto his face. He returned his gaze towards Kuroo whose grin had only grown wider, his eyes glinting suspiciously.

He was about to ask what he was planning, but his question died short when the bell to the café rang and Kuroo opened his mouth. “Iwaizumi!”

Oikawa turned his head to see the beauty of a man he had seen earlier look over towards them and made his over towards their table. He then shot his head to look back at Kuroo with wide eyes and followed Kuroo’s glance down beside him. The only seat open at their table was beside Oikawa. He was going to die. But he was determined to kill Kuroo before he did.


End file.
